Kamen Rider Cobra
by KRR-01
Summary: Cole finds his life turned upside-down after he's turned into a cyborg by a mysterious organization. He fights the same organization as Kamen Rider Cobra, but there more to it than meets the eye. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Cobra **

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: This story is a more improved version of _Kamen Rider Crystal _that I had in Realms of My Mind. I did write Kamen Rider Crystal, but after reading it for sometime, I realized how bad it was, so I decided to write this! I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Cole finds his life turned upside-down after he's turned into a cyborg by a mysterious organization. He fights the same organization as Kamen Rider Cobra, but there more to it than meets the eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

_ I sometimes wish that this never happened. I wish I could just go back and fix everything I've done. But no matter how hard I wished, my problems would never go away. If only I could remember how it all started, things would make a lot more sense to me._

_ I guess it all started was when I was in India. I was ten years old, and just out of fourth grade. My mom arranged for my brothers and I to go to India after our grandma had an accident that injured her hip. For many days we spent our time in grandma's house, mom taking care of her while my brothers and I simply sat around with nothing to do. Fortunately, we were able to talk about things, like school, and our favorite movies, so we wouldn't be bored._

_ One day I walked around the cracked floor of my grandma's house. It was a one-floored house with a kitchen and bathroom in the back. In the front were two rooms, one a bed, the other the living room. grandma slept in the bed room, while we all slept in the living room. In the living room was a table and a small drawer. _

_ I slowly peaked into grandma's room to check on her. She seemed alright since she was sleeping quite peacefully, but I happen to notice something else. There were three crystals on the drawer next to her bed. One was purple, one was green, and another was blue. I looked at them from where I stood with wonder, but I quickly went back into the living room when I saw my mom. That was the first time I saw them, but it wasn't the last._

_ The second time I saw those three gems was when the day we left grandma's house. I don't remember her face, but I remembered she was extremely sick as she lied on the bed with pain aching all over her body. A blanket was covered over her body, save for her head. grandma called out to my mom and whispered something into her ear. Whatever grandma told her, it had to deal with the three crystals as my mom grabbed them and placed them in her purse before we all left. _

_ That was the last time I saw my grandma for she died a week later after we returned to America. I remembered my mom crying a lot as my dad tried to comfort her. The death of my grandmother shook me as well, but I'm not sure about my brothers. They seemed to remain the same, even after grandma's death. As for the three gems, they left my mind as time went on. My mind no longer dwell on the three gems and instead focused on the road ahead of me. _

_ Now, I'm seventeen. I go to high school as a Senior, attempting to work on my grades. I grew quite a bit, six feet tall, with my short black hair and brown eyes. I've trained gaining a good physique as well as my two older brothers. However, whatever was normal to me disappeared when _it _happened..._

XXXXXXXXXX

My name is Cole. I'm of Indian descent, born in America. I have somewhat natural tan skin on my body as well as my brown eyes and black hair. To me, life seemed to be boring as usual.

It was a normal day for me. I woke up in the morning, took a shower, got dressed, and put on my clothes, which consisted of a blue , cotton shirt and black pants. I brushed my hair as well as my teeth. Once I was done, I finished my preparation by putting my glasses over my brown eyes. Yeah, my life was boring.

I now ran down the stairs of my home as I carried my black backpack. I ran down to the end of the steps to meet with my mom who had my lunch in her hands. My mom was a kind woman in her early fifties with long black hair that extended down to her waist. Like me, she wore glasses over her brown eyes. Due to her age, she was gaining some fat on her belly, but my mom was proud about it. Unfortunately, dad wasn't around because he was taking care of some business out of town. My mom handed me my lunch. "Thanks mom," I thanked her before I started to head for the door.

"Wait!" she grabbed my shoulder, halting my rush to the car.

I turned around to face my mom, but before I could say anything, she took my other hand and I could feel an object being placed into my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a purple crystal in my hand. "What's this?" I asked her.

"A gift," my mom replied. "Something your grandmother wanted me to give to you when you were old enough."

I froze. '_Grandma?_' I asked myself.

I said nothing as I put the crystal into my pocket. "Thanks again mom," I smiled at her.

My mom took me by surprise when she hugged me. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself," I told her as she released her hug from me.

She gave me a small smile. I turned around and left through the door towards my car. Yeah, forgot to mention that I've got a driver's license as well as my own red car. I put my backpack in the passenger seat before turning on the engine. Once the engine was on, I drove out of the driveway, waving to my mom as I did so.

Like I said, everything seemed normal enough. The sun was starting to rise, since it was winter, but I was wide awake, so I had nothing to worry about. At least that's what I thought. The road in front of me didn't have that many cars at all, since it was about 6:30 in the morning, save for few cars at the intersection at the end of the road. Once I reached the intersection, I stopped and waited as cars sped down the road.

I thought it would take a while, so I decided to take a look at the "gift" my mom gave me. After taking it out from my pocket, I inspected the crystal. It had the typical crystalline shape with a translucent purple color that covered it. It was the size of my thumb-same with its thickness. It had straight faces with pointed ends of both sides. I wondered why grandma would want to give it to me. Sure it did look good, especially when the light shone on it, but why would my grandmother, who was ill the last time I saw her, wanted me to have this.

My questions had to wait as I saw no more cars on the road. It was a perfect chance for me to drive as I put the crystal in my pocket. I turned the wheel to the right, and pushed on the accelerator, hoping I wouldn't be late for school. That would be the last time for I heard a car speeding on the road. I turned around and my eyes widen in horror as I saw a van coming towards me. I tried to get out of its way but it was too late for I only saw the van crashing into my car before vision turned black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Black... that was all I could see at the moment.

My eyes fluttered a bit as I opened my eyelids. I had to squint my eyes a bit for there was a bright light above me, which turned out to be a regular lamp. However, it was the only source of light for there was no other light in the entire room. At first, I thought I was back in my room, but I was dead wrong as, from what I could tell, it looked like a laboratory of some sort. What for though, I didn't want to find out.

I tried to move my arms and legs, but I couldn't. I tried again, using all my strength, but it failed. I looked at my arms and feet to see them bound to a table with metal straps. My upper body was bare, while my lower body still had the pants on. I immediately became scared. I had no idea where I was and what was happening to me. "What's going on!" I thought aloud. "Where am I?"

"You're in a secret laboratory," a man's voice spoke.

I whipped my head around to see who said that. I saw at the end of the room a male surgeon assisted with five other surgeons. They walked towards me, taking positions around the table. I noticed they all didn't wear gloves nor did they have surgical tools. "What's going on!" I demanded from them. "Who are you people!"

The surgeons said nothing as one raised his arm over my body. My eyes widen in fear and horror, seeing the surgeon's arm was nothing more than a hideous robotic arms with long, black nails extending from the tips of his fingers. The surgeon pointed his sharp nails towards my stomach. "Stay still. This will hurt a bit," one of the surgeons told me.

With that, I saw green beams of energy shot out of the surgeon's sharp nails and hit my stomach. A wave of pain shot all throughout my entire body as I could feel the beams penetrate my skin. I screamed in pain as the surgeons operated on me. My vision blurred for quite a while, but I could see a purple light being placed into my stomach before it was covered by a casing of metal.

As they operated on me, I kept on screaming in pain, hoping for someone to come and rescue me. I got my wish as I saw an arm grab the mechanical arm of one of the surgeons. "What are you doing!" I heard one of the surgeon shout at the owner of the arm.

I don't know what really happened next, but as far as I could tell, green beams of energy went all over the room, hitting the surgeons around me. I heard weirds sounds, which possibly could've been button, as the bands on my hands and feet unlocked. I sat up from the table and looked at the person who saved me, who happened to be standing at some computer with a brown bag. "Who are you?" I asked my savior.

The man was of Indian descent with gray hair on the sides of his black hair. He wore glasses over his blue eyes, and despite, he seemed to be about fifty, the man looked like to have pretty good physique. "There's no time," the man stated as he tossed the bag to Cole. Cole looked at the bag wondering what it was until the man said, "Your clothes. Put them on!"

I nodded as I pulled out from clothes from the bag and put them on my body. Once I was dressed, the man rushed over to the door and opened it. He looked towards me. "Lets get out of here!" he commanded.

Seeing how this man was probably my only ticket out of here, I had no choice but to listen to him. I followed him out of the lab and out into a long hallway that seemed to belong to some military organization. The man in front of me happened to be moving quickly as he crept through the halls. I followed in suit, copying what he did. Hey, if I wanted to get out of here unnoticed, I best stick with him!

Anyway, I continued to follow him until we reached what I thought were the elevators. Instead of continuing though, the man stopped. He turned around to face me. "Listen, that elevator head down to the top of this place," he instructed. "There should be a garage with a bike for you. Take that and get out of here."

"But wait, what about you!" I asked him. I needed to know more about the man who saved me.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," he answered. "Someone needs to keep them back."

"Who are you talking about!" I demanded.

Before the man could answer, we both heard loud footsteps rushing towards us. The man just shoved me in the direction towards the elevator. "Get going!" he ordered.

I could only do what he told me as I ran down the hall and towards the elevator. Once I entered the elevator, I could feel it immediately rise to the top. The elevator opened, revealing a large garage. I crept out of the elevator, hoping to hide from anyone inside. As I did, I noticed at the end of the garage was a bike.

It was a strange bike. It was colored purple all over with golden streaks on it. The bike's headlights seemed to shaped almost like a snake's eyes. However, it didn't matter to me because it was ticket out of here.

I rushed over to the bike, but I felt a sudden pain in body as I noticed a light emerging from my stomach. I looked down to see the source of the purple light was a red, L-shaped device, which kind of looked more angular, that was strapped around my waist by a golden belt. I also happened to notice a purple light emitting from my pocket. The purple light suddenly flew out of my pocket and floated in front of me. It was the purple crystal mom gave to me. '_What's going on?_' I thought.

The crystal suddenly, floated towards the L-shaped device and slid itself in. The device unfolded itself into more a V-like shape and the crystal glowed brightly. The glow continued to become brighter until it it engulfed my entire body. The last thing I saw was the glow blinding my eyes before I blackened out.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, there's chapter 1 for you! I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any comments or constructive criticism, then please leave a review.

Now, some you may think it's somewhat original. Well, that's not really true. The whole thing about Cole in the accident before being turned into a cyborg is from another fic called _Kamen Rider Vio_, which has a good premise, in my opinion. I also decided to take some elements from Kamen Rider Black (which is the best KR show, next to Kabuto!) using the whole Kingstone idea as well as Double with the buckle, which I happen to base it from the LostDriver. I'm just pointing this out because no idea is really original. Despite all of this, I hope you can enjoy the story.

Raika out!

PS: Sorry if it's short! I'll try to work on that!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: Well, here's chapter 2 for you, folks! I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ I had no idea what was going on. My vision was covered by a purple translucent color as I saw myself running down a hall. I saw about fifteen men in black suits and gas masks charging towards me. I didn't know who they were, but for some reason, my body reacted before my mind could for I charged at the guy in black._

_ I could see my fist punching into the face of the closest person, which surprisingly sent him flying back into a few more men in black suits. Another one send a punch at me, but I ducked before punching him in the stomach. The next guy I swiftly gave him an uppercut that sent him crashing into some of the other men in black. I kept on knocking each one out, dodging every attack they threw at me. I hit one in the neck, another in the stomach, and another in the side. _

_ Two more came at me, throwing punches and kicks that I was able to dodge. The one on my right, I struck him in the head before jabbing the one on my left in the stomach. Those two fell onto the ground, unconscious. I stared at the last one who charged at me. The guy threw a punch at me, which I blocked before I kicked him in the side. He was still standing, so I kicked him in the side again and this time he was sent crashing into the wall, this time knocking him out. _

_ I turned around to face the rest. They all were standing there, preparing for what I was about to throw at. However, I ignored them as I picked up a shadowy figure and slung him over my shoulder. Then, I saw myself leaping into the air, crashing through the ceiling without any resistance._

XXXXXXXXXX

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I sat up trying to wear off my fatigue. I began to recount the events of what happened when I was in the lab. "It was just a dream," I told myself. "That's all it was. A dream."

However, I questioned myself when I saw that same belt around my waist. I eyed at it, my hands inspecting its L-shaped frame as well as the purple crystal that was slid inside of it. I couldn't believe it! "Was it really a dream?" a voice questioned me.

I turned around to see who said that. It was man who saved me, sitting on a wooden crate. It was then I noticed that I was inside of what appeared to be an old factory warehouse that seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. "Where is this place?" I asked him.

"A temporary hide out," the man replied as he stood up and walked over to me.

He offered me his hand, which I accepted as he helped me up. I began to feel a little dizzy as I lost my footing a bit. Fortunately, the man caught me time and helped me over to a crate that I used as a seat. "You should take it easy," he told me. "You used quite a lot energy rescuing me."

I looked up at him. "Rescuing you?" I inquired, and he nodded. It hit me as I remembered my dream. "Then what happened wasn't a dream?" He nodded again.

I groaned as I rested my face into the palm of my hand. "You must have many questions," he said, making me look at him, "and I'll answer as many as I can, but remember we can't stay here forever." He looked around the warehouse, worried if someone was watching. "They could be watching."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's this 'they' you keep on talking about? What happened to me?" I gestured towards the belt around my waist. "Just what is this?"

The man returned to the wooden crate and sat on it. "To answer your questions in order, the people I keep talking about is the organization named Sanctum."

"Sanctum?" I repeated.

He nodded as continued. "Yes. Sanctum is a secret organization hidden from the world. Only those in high government positions know of their existence. Sanctum wants to control the world by manipulating the world governments."

I could only stare at him. An organization that was manipulating the world governments. Okay, I could understand that. "Alright, by what happened to me?" I asked him as I gestured to the belt around my waist. "Just what is this?"

Suddenly, the man picked up a glass bottle and tossed it towards me. I caught it easily, but once it came into my hand, the bottle broke into many pieces of glass when I clutched it. My eyes widen at this. "You were turned into cyborg," I heard the man explain. "Sanctum found your body in a car accident and thought it was the perfect opportunity to modify your body."

I looked at him. "Why do that? Why turn me into a cyborg?"

The man replied, "They control the world governments, but to ensure that they have no resistance, they kidnap people and turn them into cyborgs. You're body has been modified with cybernetic implants to give you incredible powers." The man who pointed at device on my waist. "That thing there, the Driver, around your waist allows you to activate those power."

I looked at the belt in awe. Was it really capable of doing that? If it was, I wanted to know how what was possible! However, another question popped into my head as I stared at the man. "But why did you help me escape?"

The man paused at he was thinking of a right answer. He finally stated, "I've got some business with Sanctum. At the time, it seemed the only way for me do that was to rescue you."

"But what about me rescuing you?" I asked. "I wasn't in control of my body at the time."

The man shrugged. "I can only assume that the Driver has an AI in it and was activated when you were trying to escape."

I nodded at his explanation, yet more questions lingered in my head. However, it seemed my questions would have to wait as the man and I heard a vehicle approaching the warehouse. We both walked towards a nearby window and looked out to see a truck filled with men in black suits and gas masks stopping right outside. "Who are those guys?" I asked.

"Sanctum Grunts," the man snarled.

A shiver ran down my spine. These guys were going to be taking me back to that base. I had no inclination for returning back there. I had an idea as I looked down at my belt. I turned to the man and asked, "How can I activate this?"

The man turned towards me and said, "Just push that down. Once you do that, say 'henshin.'"

"Henshin?" I repeated.

"It's the activator word for the buckle. Once said, the cybernetics will activate, giving a suit of armor," the man informed me. It then hit him. "You're going to activate it, aren't you?"

Before I could answer, we heard footsteps from behind. We turned around to see more Sanctum Grunts standing some yards away from us. The man got in front of me, taking a stance. "Listen, we don't have time," he told me. "Get out here now!"

"What about you!" I asked.

"I'll hold them off, while you escape," the man replied.

I shook my head as I walked next to him. "Oh no!" I said. "You're the only guy I know who has the answers I want. I can't let you get caught."

The man sighed in defeat. "You're a stubborn one, you know that?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Tends to run in the family."

We both turned around attention back towards the Sanctum Grunts who were now charging towards us. The man and I took a stance, preparing ourselves for the Sanctum Grunts. Though I wasn't how much of a fighter the man was, I knew I had some experience, since I used to fight quite often with my brothers.

I dodged a punch from one Sanctum Grunt before I punched him in the gut. The next one, I forced him back with a quick kicked to the chest. Another one was able to kick me in the stomach that forced me back a bit, but I held my ground and sent a punch into the guy's face. As I held off the Sanctum Grunts, I saw the man holding off the ones attacking him. For a man of his age, he was quite agile because he was dodging every attack. The man would then counter strike with a punch or a kick, forcing the Sanctum Grunts back.

Despite how skilled we were, we were outnumbered we couldn't hold them off for long like this. It was then I remembered about my belt. I punched a Sanctum Grunt away, remembering the man's instructions. I looked over at the man, who got the same idea. "Transform!" he told me as he dodged a punch from one of the guys in the gas masks.

I nodded as I looked down at the L-shaped device, the Driver. As I pushed it down, I said, "Henshin."

Once I said the activation command, the purple crystal in the Driver let out a flash of purple energy that engulfed my body. The flash of energy dispersed into the air, and I could see the Sanctum grunts looking at in fear, while the man was smirking. I looked down at myself and my eyes widen in amazement. "Incredible!" I exclaimed.

My body was covered by purple over my black bodysuit. I wore a purple chest plate with golden trims on the edge as well as round shoulder guards. I had purple armor covering my biceps and thighs as well as gauntlets and boots on my forearms and legs. My head was covered by a ground, purple helmet with a white stripe that went down the middle as well as a white mouth guard. My eyes had a purple slit over it, which was surrounded by a golden visor that was shaped almost like a snake's mouth with 'fangs' framing the visor and mouth guard.

Despite I was a little freaked out at my armored form, I felt somewhat calm as I felt something flowing through my body. Something I've never experienced before... power. I turned back towards the Sanctum Grunts. I could take them one now. "Now then," I told the Grunts, "where were we?"

The Sanctum Grunts hesitated a little before they all charged at me. I smirked as I laid a punch on the first one that seemed to have knocked him out before quickly kicking my right leg up into the face of another Grunt, knocking him out as well. I turned my attention towards the other Sanctum Grunts who were just standing there. I lunged towards them, leaping my body into the air with my two swing flailing about.

My feet kicked the closest Grunt, forcing him back as I landed. Two charged at me, but I forced them back with a punch to their guts. One tried coming at me from behind, but I turned around to grab him and toss him into the air. The other Grunts moved to the side as that Grunt happened to crash into a couple of crates. Another one charged at me from the side, but I quickly hit him in the face before sending him back with a punch to the chest. One more came at me, but I kicked out my left foot against his legs, making him loose his footing as he dropped to the ground.

I stopped to see that there were no more Sanctum Grunts left. The ones that were attacking me were now lying on the ground, moaning in pain from the bruises I gave them. I sighed in relief, turning to see the man knock out another Grunt with a punch. "Not bad for a rookie," the man stated.

I ignored that and asked, "How do I get this off?"

"Just push it and pull out the crystal."

I did as he instructed and the bright flash of purple ripped away the armor from my body, reverting me back to my human form. I looked down to see the belt was gone. It didn't matter at the moment cause I was safe. I looked back up at the man, who said, "We need to get out of here, now!"

With that, he ran towards the exit. I followed him towards the exit to see that purple bike leaning against the door. Along with that bike was a regular one. The man got on the regular bike, while I got on the purple. Putting on our helmets, we both sped our bikes out of the warehouse and out into the woods that laid outside of the warehouse.

I had no idea where I was going, so I decided to follow the man. We fortunately didn't meet any Sanctum Grunts along the way as we ended up on a road. I thought I was finally free from those guys, but its seems like I didn't know half of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And so does Cole's fight begins! Well, what do you think? Was it good, bad, or just ugly? Leave a review to let me know what you think, and please, if you're going to have criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

Anyway, I said last chapter that I based the buckle from the LostDriver from the Kamen Rider Double show, specifically Skull and Joker. I'm just pointing this out because I had Cole slid that crystal into his Driver, like how the Skull or Joker Memories were slid into their respective LostDrivers.

Ignoring that, this fic is somewhat different than the others I've written. Why I say that? Because there little more romance than the others. You'll see why next chapter.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: Alright, before we begin I said last chapter there's more romance in this story than the others (or something like that). Well, you're going to see why, starting from this chapter. Thought you should know that.

Well, on with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

I now walked down the halls of my high school. I was wearing my usual big green sweater and black pants. It was about 4:00 PM, so almost everyone left the building. I had to stay to make up some work for my classes. Aside from that, school itself was usual. I went to classes, did work, ate lunch, and so on, so forth.

However, my mind was on what happened to the events of yesterday. I was captured by a secret organization, turned into a cyborg who could transform into some superhero, and then escaped the said organization with the help of mysterious man. I think I understood the gist of it, but I was surprised as to how my mom took in what happened to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ I entered my house and immediately found the arms of my mom wrapped around me. "Cole!" she cried out. "You're alright!"_

_ My mom's hug was really tight, preventing some air entering my lungs. "Mom," I was able to gasp out, "you're crushing me!"_

_ Fortunately, she heard me as she released her hug. My mom looked at me with a concerned look. "What happened to you?" she asked with concern. "The school called said you weren't there!"_

_ I sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain," I told her as we both sat down on the couch..._

(Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

It was then I told her everything that happened. She was distressed to find out I was turned into a cyborg, but she seemingly seemed to have take the rest in well. Either she knew something, or my mom was just trying to keep a calm appearance, so I wouldn't have to worry about her. When I came back to school, a couple of my friends and teachers would ask me where I was. I would simply tell them I was sick and I had to go somewhere to get it treated. It wasn't a total lie, since I did go somewhere. As for my bike, it was parked on the other side of school, so no one would notice.

Anyway, I was just through the empty halls, thinking about the recent events until they were interrupted by the call of, "Cole!"

I turned around to see a girl rushing towards me. I recognized her immediately. "Leela?"

Leela Jyoti, like me, was of Indian descent. When I say Indian, I mean actually from India, not Native American. Anyway, I known her because we're pretty much been in the same classes ever since our Algebra II class two years ago. She's a year older than, being a Senior, while I was a Junior. Anyway, she was a little shorter than me and her skin tone was a little darker than mine. Leela had long black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and had glasses over her brown eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She had a slim figure and she was quite attractive.

Oh yeah, she happened to be the daughter of the man who saved me. Believe me, I was shocked to find that out as well...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ We rode our motorbikes through the city, hopefully avoiding any of those guys. I noticed I got some stares at my bike, but then again I did have to consider it did look weird due to its purple color and its headlights were shaped like a snake's eyes. We soon arrived at the suburb part of the city. Fortunately, it wasn't that crowded, so we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves. _

_ Anyway, the man led me towards what I assumed to be his house. It was a regular, two-floored house with a red roof and a black door. There were windows, but you couldn't see inside 'cause the curtains were closed. I noticed attached to the right of it was a garage that could fit one car. _

_ The door to the garage opened and the man drove inside with me following him. As soon as we got our bikes in, the garage door closed behind us. After I took off my helmet, I could see the man take off his and place it on his bike. He then stared at me before saying, "Come inside."_

_ I just looked at the man as he entered the door. I reluctantly followed him, entering his home. It seemed like any other home. A kitchen, a living, a dining room, etc. I entered the living room and sat down on the nearest couch while the man remained the kitchen. _

_ I as I looked around, I wondered if anyone was in the house. Fear crept into my mind, thinking if anyone would be listening to our conversation. It seemed like the man read my mind as he called out to me, "My daughter is at school at the moment, so we don't have to worry about anyone overhearing us."_

_ I sighed with relief at that. I saw the man enter the living room with a book in his hands. "Here," he handed me the book._

_ I accepted the book and looked at it as he sat down. The title is what caught my attention. "Project: Cobra?" I asked the man._

_ "It's the name for the operation that you went under," he explained. "Like I said, Sanctum takes people and turns them into cyborgs for their own uses. They've recently been advancing in developing new cyborgs. Project: Cobra was one of them."_

_ I nodded at the man's explanation. However, I remembered about the crystal that was in my pocket. "But what does that have to do with that crystal?"_

_ The man looked at me, confused. "You mean the crystal?" he asked for clarification. I nodded and he stated, "Well, that crystal was made by Sanctum to power your armor, if that's what you're wondering. In fact, it's whats keeping you alive at this very moment. If the crystal's damaged in anyway, you'll die."_

_ My eyes widen at that explanation. That crystal, the same one that my mom gave me as a gift, was keeping alive at this moment? I could only wonder what power that crystal carried if it was able to keep me alive. The man continued, "Everything else you need to know is in that book." He pointed towards the book in my hands. "It'll explain how your armor functions and what you can do with it."_

_ I nodded at him as I stood up. It was time for me to leave. Though I had no idea where my home was, I had a basic idea of the area, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find it. "Thanks for everything."_

_ The man smiled. "Your welcome."_

_ I began to walk towards the garage door, but stopped as I turned around to face the man. "Can I at least know your name?"_

_ He looked at me. "It's Anish Jyoti."_

_ "Jyoti?" I repeated. I recognized the last name from somewhere. It then hit me. "You're Leela's father!"_

_ The man, now identified as Anish, leaned back in his chair. "So you know my daughter?" he asked. _

_ I nodded. "We're in the same class."_

_ Anish rubbed his temples, pondering this new development. "Well, that changes things." He stood up and walked towards me. "Meet me tomorrow at your high school. I'll be waiting at the back entrance."_

_ I could only nod before I walked into the garage and left. I had no idea how it would affect what was going to happen to me..._

(Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cole?" I heard Leela ask, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned to face her. "Yeah, Leela"

Leela walked up to me. I could see some worry on her face. "Is everything alright?" she asked with some concern. "I heard you were sick."

"Don't worry," I told her. "I'm not sick anymore, if that's what you're wondering."

As I walked with her, I could feel my heart pound a little faster than usual. Why was it doing that? Well... I kind of have a crush on Leela. I've had it for quite some time actually, but I've ignored it, focusing only on my school work.

Despite I push away my feelings for Leela, I keep getting the feeling that Leela has feelings for me. Why? For one, she's really nice to me... a little _too_ nice if you ask me. But I guess that just my head messing with me. I doubt I would really have any girl swooning over me.

Even if we did like each other, then there would be problems. First, we don't really know what our interests are. Also, there's the issue about our parents' approval, and finally, there's the issue of how long it might last. Since _thinking _about a relationship was so complicated, I decided just make things simpler by not having an interest in anyone. It's kind of difficult but you can live with it after a while.

My talk with Leela was interrupted when we both stopped at the sight of a man standing in our way. It definitely wasn't Anish. The man was of East Asian (possibly Malaysian) descent with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat over his entire body. Suspecting the guy was with Sanctum, I demanded, "Who are you?"

The man stared at me. "You're Cole, right?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Who wants to know?"

The man grinned. "My boss wants you to come back to us."

This guy was definitely with Sanctum. However, my attention was direct to Leela when she asked, "Cole, what's he talking about?"

I mentally cursed, forgetting Leela didn't know the situation. "Leela, get away from here now," I told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just do it!" I said before I turned at the man.

"Scared for the safety of your friend here? How touching!" the man laughed as he grabbed his trench coat. "But it won't do any good!"

With that, the man threw off his trench coat to reveal a black suit over his body with a gas mask in his hands. He then placed the gas mask on his head, giving the look of a Sanctum Guard. "What is that!" Leela asked me.

I ignored her question as I gently shoved Leela to the side. "Leela, get out of here!" I told her before I focused on the Sanctum Grunt who was charging at me.

The Sanctum Grunt swung a fist at me, but I backed away in time to avoid it. I kicked my legs at the guy, but he smacked it away before sending a punch to my chest. The force of the punch sent staggering back a bit. I stood up straight, glaring at the Sanctum Grunt. "You asked for it!" I told him.

Thanks to the info I read from the book I knew what to do. I took out my purple crystal that I had in my pocket and my belt appeared around my waist. "Henshin!" and I slid my crystal into the Driver and pushed it down.

The purple flash of energy engulfed my body, turning me into my cyborg form. I took a stance, waiting for the Grunt to charge at me. He did, but he happen to pull out a gun and aimed it towards me. My eyes widen as I saw the bullet speeding towards... "Leela!" I shouted.

It was indeed Leela, who was watching from the sides. The bullet missed, hitting a few inches away from her. Anger welled up inside of me as I turned back towards the Sanctum Grunt, my eyes glaring at him. "YOU SON OF B****!" I screamed as I charged at him.

The Sanctum Grunt fired his gun at me, but I was able to dodge the bullets as I charged at him. Once I reached him, I knocked the gun away from the Grunt's hand before he could fire it. Then I punched him twice in the chest, forcing him back. I stood there though, remembering what the book said about the armor as I pressed a button on the right side of my belt. "_FINAL STRIKE!_" my belt announced.

I could feel energy travel from my belt down to my right foot as I charged at the Sanctum Grunt. I leaped into the air and stuck out my right foot, which I could see was covered in purple energy. Once my foot struck the Sanctum Grunt, I kicked off of him with my other foot and landed my two feet onto the ground. I stood up, watching electricity crackle all over the Sanctum Grunt as fly through the air before crashing into the wall and exploding.

I smirked seeing that nuisance gone before turning my attention towards Leela. "Leela, are you alright?" I asked as I walked towards her.

However, she was frightened as she slowly backed away. Then again, who wouldn't be scared if you saw a friend transform into some cyborg then fight off a guy wearing a gas mask, who almost killed you? "I-is that really you Cole?" she asked.

I sighed, nodding at her question. "Yes, it's really me?"

Her fear faded away, but her shock remained. "What happened to you?" Leela asked.

Before I could answer, Leela and I heard a scream. We whipped our head up to see another Sanctum Grunt falling from the ceiling. Seeing electricity crackle all over him I knew what it meant. I immediately grabbed Leela, and held her close to me with my back facing where the Grunt may fall. Once he landed on the floor, he exploded like the previous Sanctum I fought. Fortunately, my armor was durable enough to protect us both from the force of the explosion.

Once the explosion died away, I looked down at Leela as she brought her head up to look at my purple visor. "You alright?" I asked.

She nodded and I released my grasp on Leela, allowing her to gain some space between us. We both looked at where the Grunt exploded to see its source.

The source was a guy who wore bronze armor over his white bodysuit. He had a smooth chest plate with red stripes on it as well as shoulder guards. He had a cartoonish spider etched onto his bronze gauntlets and boots. His helmet resembled a spider's head with four red eyes over each human eye, and a black mouth guard that seemed to be shaped like a spider's mandibles. Around his waist was a black belt with a circular, gray buckle.

"Who are you!" I demanded, getting in front of Leela.

The mysterious armored guy seemed pressed a button on his buckle and the armor dematerialized from his body, revealing Anish. My eyes widen underneath my helmet, and so did Leela's. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

Anish ignored her reaction as he looked at me and said, "We need to get out of here."

I nodded as I saw him leaving the exit. I grabbed Leela's hand and dragged her along. Seeing how she happened to witness all of this as well as her dad being the one who helped me escape, I thought that Sanctum would be after her too.

Anyway, we both rushed out of the school and headed towards our bike. Anish mounted his before riding off, and I mounted mine, but I saw Leela just standing there. "Here!" I tossed Leela my bike helmet.

She hesitantly put it on before climbing on behind me. "Hold on tight!" I told Leela as I revved up my bike and rode us out of there.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's chapter 3 folks! Let me know what you think of it by (hopefully) leaving a review, and if you have any questions I;ll try to answer them as best as I can! Please leave only _**constructive **_criticism in the review!

Well, like I said, this story has more romance than the others, and it should be obvious as to why. This is kind of a warning to those who aren't used to seeing romance in my fics. Still, I hope the story's enjoyable to you all!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: Now this chapter here may seem to be a bit of a filler. Why? Well, best if you read the chapter to find out why, but you might be confused by this. I'm just warning you ahead of time.

Now then, on with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Once we arrived at Anish's house (which was also Leela's), Anish decided to explain some things to his daughter, while I waited in the other room. At the time, I disengaged my armor, so I didn't scare Leela. I listened to Anish explain everything (at least everything that I knew) to Leela, while she tried to take all of this stuff in. It took quite a while, but she accepted it in the end.

After that, Anish said I need some training to fight off Sanctum, which he would give me. I accepted because he seemed to be an experienced fighter and knew about Sanctum more than I did. Anyhow, we both agreed to train outside of the city, so that way we won't have to worry about Sanctum watching over us. We've been doing every day for about three weeks, so far. Why am I explaining all of this? Well, it would explain why I'm in my armor as well as why I'm avoiding white energy bullet at the moment.

I ran through the woods that laid outside of the city, avoiding any blasts that would hit me. I turned my head to see the source of the energy blast was Anish in his armored form. His right gauntlet, which happened to have a gun sticking out of it now, was aimed at me as white energy bullet shot out. I hid behind a large tree trunk that served as a temporary shield. However, I could still feel the force of the energy bullets hitting against the tree and I could tell the tree trunk would last long.

The book that Anish gave me proved useful to me as I rolled away from my hiding spot before I pressed the button that was on the underside of my left gauntlet. I saw Anish fire more bullets at me, but fortunately for me, a panel in my left gauntlet opened and a black cylinder stuck out of it. Once I pulled it out, the cylinder activated, a purple blade of energy springing to life. I swung my laser sword around, quickly cutting the energy bullets into pieces. "Good job," Anish complimented me. "Now, lets kick it up a notch."

I knew what he meant by that and I raised my laser sword in defense as Anish charged at me. I noticed his gun slid into his gauntlet and out came a sharp sword. He swung his blade at me, which I smacked away away with my laser sword before I swung my arm at him. However, Anish caught my arm before kicking me in the stomach. I kneel over from the kick, but I was able to raise my laser sword in time to block a slash from Anish.

Anish once again slashed at me, but I was able to block it. I then kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. It gave me enough distance from him for me to retreat and hide as I ran towards a group of trees. I hid behind one of the trees and I stayed there, hoping to take him by surprise. I heard footsteps approaching and I gripped my laser sword in anticipation. Once Anish happen to pass me, I swung my laser sword at him, but he quickly dodged it before his gauntlet was pointed at me. It was then I noticed he now had his gun on his gauntlet, instead of his sword. '_Darn it!_' I screamed.

I tried to dodge but I was too late as Anish already unleashed a barrage of bullets on me. I let out a cry of pain as my back was forced onto the grass, my laser sword still in my hand. I could heard Anish chuckling as he walked over to me. I sat up to see him disengage his armor. As he approached, I placed my laser sword back into my left gauntlet, before I disengaged my armor, too. His human form now stood over mine and he extended a hand, which I accepted. As he helped me up, Anish complimented, "You're doing quite well, Cole. Despite you did get hit, it took quite longer than the other times."

"Meaning?" I inquired with some agitation in my voice.

"Meaning you're improving," he stated. "In no time at all, you should be able to handle Sanctum on your own."

I could only nod at that. "Thank you." A thought came into my hand as I remembered about the Sanctum Grunts. "I've been wondering, do Sanctum only has those Grunts?"

Anish replied, "Well, the Grunts are pretty much the foot soldiers. Sanctum does make other cyborgs, but those guys usually become a commander in Sanctum."

I could only raise an eyebrow at that. "So I was meant to lead those guys?"

He sighed before nodding. "Yes, so was I."

My curiosity piqued. "You were?"

Anish walked some feet away from before explaining, "I was just a regular scientist until Sanctum captured me. They turned me into a cyborg, like you, wanting me to lead a legion of Sanctum Grunts."

"But wait, how many of these commanders to Sanctum have?" I asked. "Not many, if they captured you."

He nodded. "That's right. There's only one guy leading Sanctum's foot soldiers. He's the leader of the organization... General Kuro."

"Kuro?" I repeated. "Have you ever met him?"

"Once," Anish replied, "back when I was still working for them. He needed some people to lead the Sanctum grunts while he was taking care of a project. What it was, even I don't know. Any more questions?"

I pondered for a bit. I had the answers I wanted at the moment... all but one. "Does your armored form have a name?" I asked him.

"You mean an alias?" he asked and I nodded. "I call my form Arachna, since it's based off of a spider."

I stared into space, pondering a name. That was when I remembered the title of the book Anish gave me and that my armored form was based off of a snake. "I guess my alias should probably be Cobra then."

"Cobra?" he repeated. "It works."

"Thanks," I nodded to him.

"Well, Cobra, enough talk, time to get back to training," Anish smirked.

I sighed as I held out my crystal and my belt formed around my waist. This would take a while. Good thing it was a Saturday.

XXXXXXXXXX

I winced in pain as I rode my bike, in human form obviously, back to my home. I received quite a beating from his training which seemed happen almost every time. I used to it, but that didn't mean I still felt pain. Good thing my mom didn't knew how severe the training was.

As I rode my bike, I began to wonder more about Sanctum. How could such an organization grab hold of all the world's governments? And if they did, how come they couldn't use their resources to find me and Anish? Not only that, I wondered how that crystal fell into my grandma's hand. I knew it was keeping me alive at the moment, but what was its purpose?

My mind came back to reality when I noticed I was approaching my home. I parked my bike in the garage and entered the house. I entered the house to everything was alright. Everything seemed to be placed in the right area and my mom was in the living room talking with Leela-wait what?

I whipped my head around to see Leela sitting the living room with mom, having a friendly chat. I wasn't worried about my mom and Leela interacting with each other because they've met before. What I was wondering was when did she get here and why she was here.

That was then my mom noticed me. "Cole, you're back!" my mom smiled.

As I entered the living room, Leela stood up. I approached her, my heart beating a little faster. "Uh, hi Leela," I nodded towards her. "What brings you here?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Nothing came to mind, so I shook my head. "We're suppose to be studying for our upcoming Chemistry exam."

I mentally kicked myself. "Right! I completely forgot!"

Before I could anything, my mom got in between Leela and I. "First take a shower, will you?" my mom told me. "You're sweating all over!"

It was true, since my shirt was soaked with sweat, but that doesn't mean my mom has to embarrass me about it. I blushed, while Leela giggled. That was until my mom looked at her. "Same with you, young lady!" my mom told Leela.

Her giggling stopped as her eyes widen. "What?"

"You haven't taken a bath all day!" my mom exclaimed, tapping her nose. "I have a very good sense of smell."

It was Leela's turn to blush for apparently, my mom was right. "But I don't have any new clothes!" she said.

My mom smiled. "Don't worry, I have some old clothes that you could wear."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Leela wearing some of my mom's old clothes. "Come on, Leela," I told her as I headed towards the stairs. "There's two showers upstairs."

As we walked up the stairs, Leela asked, "Is your mom always like that?"

"Every day," I replied before we both walked towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

For some reason, I found it strange why two bathroom would be joined together. Then again, I used to think my family was strange, so what the heck. Anyway, I got my clothes ready and left in it my room, while I saw Leela put her new ones in mom's.

Usually it would take me less than ten minutes to get ready, but due to the bruises I've got from my training, it was taking longer. I got out of the shower with a towel around my waist, covering my legs, and another one that I was using to dry my head, rubbing it against my soaking hair. I walked into the hallway, feeling more relaxed. '_That's much better_,' I thought as I dried up my hair, letting the towel lay on my shoulder.

I turned around a corner, hoping to see the door to my room, but I instead, happened to bump into somebody. I staggered back a bit, but regained my footing to see who I bumped into. '_Leela?_' I thought.

It was indeed Leela, which wasn't surprising. What was surprising she only had a towel wrapped around her upper body, covering everything, save for her legs and everything above the neck. Her soaked hair was splattered on her shoulders. We both looked at each with shock and fear at us seeing each other with nothing but towels on. I've known Leela to be attractive, but seeing her with just her towel her even more beautiful.

I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks. Leela's shock and fear about herself went away as she looked at me with worry. Leela approached me, making my heart pounded a little faster. "What happened to you?" she asked as she happened to place a hand on a bruise that I had on my arm. I winced in pain, and Leela retracted her hand. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I told her as the pain subsided. "I got that from training with your dad. It should heal soon."

"But still," she began, but I put a finger in her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Leela, it's alright," I told her. "It'll heal."

After that moment, we both finally noticed that we were really close to each other, the space in between our bodies only an inch. We both hastily backed away from each other. Neither one of us made eyes contact. "Excuse me," was all Leela said as she walked passed me.

I tried to pay no attention to her as I headed to my room. I dried myself up before I put on my clothes. Once I was done, I stared at myself. I now wore a black shirt and blue jeans with a belt holding it up. I nodded in approval of my clothes and walked out. As I did, I kept on seeing the image of Leela in that towel in my mind. That was until I mentally kicked myself. '_No you, stupid perv!'_ I told myself._ 'You've got an organization after you! You can't waste time on Leela!_'

Speaking of Leela, she happen to come out of mom's room. She now wore a white sweatshirt as well as some blue jeans. We both froze where we were for second before we walked up to each other. "Look, I..." we both said at the same.

We stopped and let out a small chuckle at that. "You first," she offered.

"Sorry about what happened," I apologized.

Leela shook she head. "No, I should be the one apologizing."

"Let's just say we're both sorry then," I said.

"Agreed," she nodded. "Lets just keep it between us."

I nodded. Any feeling of awkwardness disappeared as we both walked down stairs to study. As we walked, our small conversation we had kept on going through my mind. '_That was awkward and somewhat pointless_,' I thought.

Little did I know how wrong I was to think that...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, what did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, or mediocre? Please tell me what you think by leaving it in the reviews, and please leave only _**constructive **_criticism!

I know it's kind of filler, but I did it to establish more on Cole's attraction to Leela, for it will play out in later chapter (then again, if you watch Kamen Rider like I have, then that should be pretty obvious). Still, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get to the next up as soon as possible.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: Before we begin, I have to let you how sorry for not updating this story, but I've been with school recently! Also, I've been suffering a little bit of writer's block, and I've been having new story ideas pop up in head, getting in the way of this story. Again, I'm so sorry!

Another thing to point out it is that the writing if different from the previous chapters, at least some bits of this chapter. Just thought I should mention that because the format of the chapter may seem weird to you, the readers. I apologize for this in advance.

Now, on with chapter 5!

XXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I carried my backpack through the halls of the school. Another couple of weeks passed and surprisingly enough, I haven't seen any Sanctum Grunts whatsoever. Either they were taking a break from kidnapping me, or they were planning something big. I'd go with the latter, just to be safe.

Anyway, my training with Anish has been going well. In fact, I've been improving quite a lot now. Sure I haven't been able to beat Anish yet, but there were times where I was really, _really_ close. The point is, I'm getting a lot stronger, thanks for Anish's training, and Leela's encouragement.

Speaking of Leela, she happened to be walking with down the hallway. Again. the school halls were empty since it was about 3:30 PM, a time where most students leave the school to go back home and relax. Leela and I were coming back from a tutoring session for an upcoming test. "So, how do you think you'll do on the test?" Leela asked me.

"I have no idea," I told her. "The only way I can be sure is if I have the test right in front of me."

"That's true," she sighed. "Things haven't been easy for you, have they?"

When Leela said "things," she meant about Sanctum. Like I said, they haven't been appearing much lately, but who knows when they might strike. It makes me worried if they might happen to strike to at mom or possibly Leela. "No, they haven't been easy," I sadly stated, but I was curious as to where Leela was going with this.

"Well, maybe you should relax for the day," Leela suggested. "In fact, I know a place we can go to."

I looked at her. Was Leela asking me out on a date? If I was surprised by that, I tried not to show it as I stared at her. "Leela, are you sure? I'm not really that much of a sociable person."

"Don't worry!" Leela assured. "Everything will be alright. Pick me up at six and I'll show you the place."

I could only sigh at Leela's cheerful response as she ran off ahead of me, but inside of my mind, I was jumping with joy. Leela just asked me out on a _date_. I wondered if that meant she actually liked me, or was she doing this just to make me feel comfortable. Either the case, I was going to find out tonight and I had to look good.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 6:00 PM and I was on my bike, heading towards Leela's house. It was kind of dark as the sun had already set. I now wore a white shirt and black pants on my body, and of coarse, I wore my helmet on my helmet, with an extra one in the back for Leela. I was fortunate enough to avoid my mom as I left my house because she would obviously tease me about this night with Leela.

As I drove my bike, my heart was pounding with worry. I rarely went out at all, save for just school or after school activities, Leela was probably the only person I could talk to on a social basis, and I'm not that good when it comes with crowds. I kept on telling myself this won't go well, but a part of me still persist for me to go with Leela. Either that part of me was stupidity or confidence, I didn't really know, but I had to stop thinking about it as I arrived at Leela's house.

After parking my bike, I quickly took off my helmet before walking up to the door. I knocked on it, and waited for Leela to answer it, which took quite some time. The door opened revealing Leela, who wore a black sweatshirt with blue jeans. I noticed she happened to have some makeup on her face with her face shining a little as well as some lipstick. "You ready?" I asked her, offering her helmet.

Leela smiled as she took it. "Of coarse, I am."

With that we both got on my back and put our helmets on. "Hold on tight," I told Leela after I turned on my motorcycle. Once I felt her arms around my stomach, I immediately drove off onto the road.

As to where we were going, I honestly had no idea as I simply followed Leela's instructions as how to get there. After ten minutes of riding on the road, we've finally arrived at our destination, which happened to be the park. Leela got off the bike and removed her helmet on it as she ran ahead of me. I just sat there confused as to why we were in the park, but I shrugged it off as I took off my helmet and parked my bike.

Once I was next to Leela, I asked her, "So, what are we doing here?"

Leela gave me a mischievous smile before only saying, "You'll see."

I said nothing, knowing that Leela wasn't going to tell me where we were heading, as Leela led me through the park. After passing some trees, I immediately could see why Leela wanted to come here. "I used to come here when I was younger to clear my mind," Leela explained. "Thought it would be nice for you."

"It is," I said as I turned to her with a smile. "Thank you."

I took a look back at what was before me. It was a large pond with lily pads and trees surrounding it. What made it really spectacular was the shine of the moon reflecting off of the surface of the water as well as the silence that spread throughout the pond. It was really a sight to see, in my opinion.

My daze of the serene pond was broken when I felt a weight on my arm. Much to my surprise, I looked over to see Leela putting her arms around mine and resting her head on my shoulder. "L-Leela what are you doing?" I asked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable," Leela stated as she snuggled her head against my arm like it was some sort of pillow.

As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment, my head swirled around at the sound of a snapping twig and I immediately pushed Leela away from me in time for her to avoid being hit by a stream of purple liquid, which struck the ground that Leela once stood on. Once the liquid hit the grass, I realized it was acid as I saw the liquid burn the grass to a crisp and leaving only smoke. I didn't know who it was, but I had a good guess and I didn't want Leela to get in the cross-fire. I raised my head from the acid at Leela and shouted to her, "Leela, get out of here!"

She nodded before I saw her run away and once she was gone from my sight, I reached into my pocket for my crystal. My belt appeared around my waist, and I slid the crystal into my Driver. "Henshin!" I said as I pushed it down, transforming into Cobra.

My armor formed on my body in time to protect it from another stream of acid that struck me on my chest armor, sending me staggering back. After getting up from that attack, I immediately took a stance, preparing myself for the next attack. "Show yourself!" I demanded.

I heard a low, dark chuckle as a deep masculine voice answered, "Very well."

The sound of footsteps turned my attention towards the bushes as I saw a figure step out of them. However, what I saw shocked me as the figure was something not human. It was a gray humanoid creature with pincers protruding from its black gauntlets and boots. It wore a black, leather jacket with matching pants, and over its head was a black helmet modeled after a scorpion, since it had a scorpion tale on the top as well as mandibles and red eyes.

I tried to suppress and shock at the sight of this creature as I held my stance. "Who are you!" I demanded from the creature.

"Shouldn't that obvious?" the creature rhetorically questioned.

"Sanctum!" my eyes widen in recognition.

Though I couldn't see, I could tell the scorpion creature was grinning. "Correct. You may call me Scorpio."

It didn't matter to me who this guy was, but what did matter was that this guy, Scorpio, was apart of Sanctum, and tried to kill me and Leela. I charged at Scorpio, who fired another stream of acid from his mouth, much to my surprise, but I moved out of the way in time to avoid it as I continued to charge at him. The hilt to my laser sword popped out of my gauntlet and into my hand before the purple energy blade came to life. I lashed out my laser sword at Scorpio, who simply dodged it, and I continued to slash my laser sword at him and he would continue to avoid the slashes.

After avoiding a slash, Scorpio went onto the offensive as swung the pincers on his arm at me, which I blocked with my laser sword. I felt Scorpio's foot struck me in the stomach, making me keel over as he then forced me to the ground with a kick to my side. I was on the ground, but I rolled away when Scorpio spat out more acid from his mouth, and stood up with a tight grip on the hilt of the laser sword. Scorpio stared at me and said, "Not bad."

I felt a wave of pride overflow my body for a second, but I quickly shook it off, remembering I was dealing with a member of an organization who turned my body into a living weapon. Good thing, too as Scorpio took a stance. "But you're going to have to better than that to beat me!" he finished as he charged at me.

Scorpio lashed out at me with the pincers on his gauntlets again, which I blocked, but I left myself open as Scorpio landing a punch to my gut and a kick to my armored chest. I was sent staggering back, yet I quickly recovered as I raised my free arm in time to block a punch and stabbed my laser sword at his chest, forcing him back. I could hear Scorpio let out an incoherent curse from his mouth, but that didn't matter as I noticed some blood oozing out of the spot I struck him.

Scorpio placed a hand on the spot, and whatever pain he felt, I guess Scorpio tried to ignore as he retreated back into the bushes, and I immediately followed him. Once I entered the bushes, I lost track of him for I saw no one there at all and I was about to give when I heard a scream. A chill ran down my spine as I recognized who the owner of the scream was. '_Leela!_' I thought.

I rushed toward the source of the scream to find myself back in the park and my eyes widen with horror to see Scorpio standing over Leela who was lying on the ground and not moving. Seeing Leela in that state caused anger to fill my body as I charged at Scorpio. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I roared as I tackled Scorpio to the ground.

With Scorpio on the ground, I discarded my laser sword in rage as I continually send punches at his face, blood coming out of the area that was suppose to be his mouth and splattering onto the ground. Scorpio lashed out with a punch to my helmet, getting me off of him as he stood. As I stood, I noticed that the wound on his chest was now gone. Scorpio looked at me for a second and said, "We'll meet again," before he leaped into the air.

"WAIT!" I shouted but it was too late as Scorpio was already gone.

I would have gone after Scorpio, but froze when I remembered Leela, so I quickly whipped my head around towards her seemingly motionless body. "Leela!" I shouted as I ran over to her, disengaging my armor by pulling out my crystal from buckle.

I placed two fingers on Leela's neck to see if there was a pulse, which there was much to my relief, but it was starting to get week. "Leela, c'mon!" I told her, trying to get to wake up, but to no avail.

It was then I noticed Leela has a purple swelling on the side of her neck with a small hole in the center, which meant she received a bug bite. Anger rose inside myself as I realized that Leela was most likely poisoned by Scorpio and it was because I was too careless. Whatever was wrong with Leela, I had no time to blame myself, since I had to get her immediate treatment.

With that, I carried Leela's body towards my motorbike, and headed back to her place for Anish to treat her, since taking her to a regular hospital would make me reveal certain information about Sanctum. As I drove my bike, I had Leela lying her body against my back, and I could hear her breathing getting a little shallow. '_Hang on Leela_,' I hoped as I sped up my bike.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at Leela's place and fortunately, Anish was home when I brought Leela in. After bringing her to her room, Anish inspected his daughter, while I waited at the bottom of the stairs, hoping that Leela would be alright. About thirty minutes passed, and I saw Anish walking down the steps with beads of sweat running down his face. "Well?" I anxiously asked.

Anish looked at me with a grim smile. "Poison was injected into her bloodstream, and would have almost reached the brain if you didn't bring her to me. Her breathing's is returning to normal, but the poison's still inside of her."

Waves of horror spread across my body as I placed my back against the wall and hung my head in shame. Because of my carelessness, Leela was poisoned by Scorpio and though Anish stopped the poison, it could still affect her. I felt Anish place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Cole. There is a cure for this," Anish stated.

I whipped my head towards Anish, making him remove his hand in shock, and I demanded, "Where?"

Instead of giving me an answer, Anish said nothing as if he was trying to hold something back. "Anish, we can't let Leela just die!" I screamed as I walked up to him. "Where is the antidote?"

"It's in an abandoned park outside of the city," Anish finally stated.

"Why didn't you say so before!" I demanded, grabbing his by the shirt.

His answer was something I never expected and sent more shivers down my spine. "That place is a base of operations for Sanctum."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's chapter 5! I hoped you enjoyed it, but please let me know what you think of it by (hopefully) leaving a review, and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best as I can! Also, if you have criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_!

Like I said, the format for this chapter is different because I haven't been writing for a long, long time, and I'm really sorry for that. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter's shorter than the others, but I was rushing through this during May and June whenever I had a small break. I'm still sorry if the chapter isn't that good. Still, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Story Cancelled

XXXXXXXXXX

Story Cancelled

Disclaimer: I don't own _**anything**_! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shoutaro! I only own the OCs, and the plot!

AN: Due to the fact I haven't been getting reviews, except from Devangela (thanks for leaving a review, by the way), and I'm losing my enthusiasm to write this story, I've decided to discontinue _Kamen Rider Cobra_. I'm sorry, but that's the way how it is. If anyone actually read this story, thank you for taking your time to reading it.

Since I'm discontinuing this story, it's only fair that you knew what I was going to be writing for future chapters, and if you're interested, any author can adopt this story, but they have to first send me a PM or an e-mail to let me know.

Well, here's the basis for the rest of the story, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Cole and Anish try to find a cure by sneaking into a Sanctum base, which is run by Scorpio. They succeed in getting the cure, and Cole as Cobra destroys Scorpio but before he dies, Scorpio tells Cole to beware Anish. Once Leela is cured, Cole and Leela confess their love for each other.

Chapter 7: Cole begins to question his trust in Anish when he begins to see Anish acting more ruthless towards the Sanctum Grunts and less caring for his daughter. Once Cole questions Anish's methods and mentions Scorpio's warning, Anish attacks him.

Chapter 8: It turns out that Anish was actually planning to take control of Sanctum. Sanctum isn't really evil as it maintains peace between the nations. After surviving Anish, he and Leela escape Anish and comes in contact with Sanctum, who's lead by General Kuro, revealing himself to be Cole's father. As this happens, Cole comforts Leela about her dad being evil.

Chapter 9: A month later, Cole learns that Anish put a chip inside of him to activate a berserker mode, one of the traits is needing blood. The Sanctum members get rid of it, but the thirst for blood remains. Cole goes berserk and drinks Leela's blood. Kuro stops Cole and calms him down. With Leela badly wounded, they modify her, so she could survive.

Chapter 10: Cole goes into the self doubt cycle until Leela comforts him. Leela lets Cole drink her blood when he starts to get hungry, stating the modifications she had help regenerate blood quickly. Cole then sucks her blood.

Chapter 11: A few weeks later, Cole walks through the city to encounter Anish. He tries to convince Cole to join him, but Cole refuses. Anish then transforms into Arachna and attacks Cole, who transforms into Cobra. Cobra starts to lose until he's saved by a Rider known as Hawk, who has a green gem as well as Orca, who has a blue crystal, and drives away Arachna.

As for Leela, she's attacked by a rogue Sanctum member who works for her dad. She transforms into Kamen Rider Hikari, thanks to her modifications, and fights the rogue Sanctum, but she's beaten until a new Rider named Orca, who has a blue crystal, destroys the monsters. The Riders meet up, revealing themselves to be Cole's older brothers, Darren and Adam. They both explain that Sanctum recruited them and turned them into Riders.

They all go back to Cole's place to find their mom killed by Anish. The three brothers swear vengeance, but Cole takes it hard the most. He goes into shock, with Leela comforting him. They all go back to Sanctum base demanding answers from Kuro.

Chapter 12: Kuro reveals that Zubani, Cole's grandfather, founded Sanctum to secretly fight off the British colonists in India. He happen to make the three crystals for his future descendants, so they could take his place. Anish joined when he learned about the crystals, stating he could help. However, he planned on using the crystals to rule the world, but he was found out after he rescue Cole.

With this, the three brothers plan to kill Anish. Adam and Darren states that they've been spying on Anish for a couple of weeks and they've learned that he has a base in the center of the city. They all go to the rooms, planning to kill him. When Cole goes to his room, he finds Leela there. She questions him of his decision, but his determine to carry out the plan.

Chapter 12: The next morning, the three brothers go to Anish's base, but find it abandoned, save for a recorder that activates a bug in Darren's and Adam's bodies that force them to fight Cole. The recorder states that he's going back to the Sanctum base to get his daughter back. Cole transforms into Cobra, and fights Hawk and Orca. The two regain control momentarily, but it's enough time to kill themselves, so they won't have to fight their brother.

Chapter 13: After mourning his brothers' deaths, Cobra goes back to the Sanctum base to find that everyone is dead, save for Kuro, who's injured. Kuro tells him to go to the throne room, because Anish's there. Cobra does and find Anish sitting on the throne. He charges to fight Anish, but Leela stops him and it's revealed that that Leela's was a spy all along. Cobra fights Hikari and loses with him being knocked out. He wakes up to find himself hooked up to a machine before Leela frees him and injures Anish, regretting her actions. Anish shoots at her, causing Cobra goes into his berserk mode and kills Arachna before falling unconscious.

Chapter 14: Three years have passed since then. Sanctum was rebuilt and Cole leads it, but Leela's entire memories were erased due to her wounds. She's in a hospital recuperating from her wounds and trying to remember who she was. Missing Leela, Cole goes to visit her. When visiting her, Cole brings Leela's memories back using a gem that stored them away. At first she's angry that he killed her dad, but remembers he was evil and forgives Cole. They spent some time together before Cole proposes to Leela, and she accepts.

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it for _Kamen Rider Cobra_! To those who read this story, thank you, once again.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
